


Love Children

by jhengchie



Series: Ships and Sails [2]
Category: Infinite (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhengchie/pseuds/jhengchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love children<br/>Jongyu with Hoshi, Myunggyu with Woozi<br/>Sequel to Love Child <br/>They did promise to set up woozy with Myunggyu.<br/>Crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Children

**Author's Note:**

> the long overdue sequel to Love Child. I know that Woozi isn’t really an Infinite fan but a writer can wish can she?

Two teens were sipping juice while they waited, the younger of the two was glaring holes to the perky blonde who was texting his parents happily. He didn’t get the logic of him being dragged at a family gathering when he could spend his valuable time composing (and secretly stalking the myunggyu tag in all possible websites).

 

“They’ll be coming in a few minutes, I’ll just order.” Hoshi got up and walked to the counter while Woozi sighed and took out his phone to check on the Myunggyu tag; Sad to say that there weren’t many shippers like him but there were still some.

 

“Hoshi baby!” They heard a loud call and Woozi turned to see Jonghyun embracing Hoshi and Onew smiling at them. They got their orders from the counter and they all went to sit on the table.

 

“Woozi  these are Jonghyun hyung and Onew hyung.” Hoshi introduced them. “hyung, this is Woozi.” Hoshi introduced the teen who bowed at the idols.

 

“Glad to meet you, you are a composer right? I do love your talent!” Jonghyun was always so perky, Hoshi might get it from him.

 

“Thank you sunbae.” Woozi replied.

 

“Nah, hyung is fine.” Jonghyun replied.

 

“you are awesome too sun- Jonghyun hyung. I loved your album.” Woozi said and Jonghyun thanked him.

 

“I’m sure you love 27 more.” Jonghyun remarked and then turned to Hoshi. “And what about Carat? You totally suggested that!” Jonghyun pointed at the teen who grinned guiltily.

 

“I just suggested it though, the fans voted for it.” Hoshi remarked and Woozi groaned, how can he tolerate such display of epic fanboyness?

 

“Hey Woozi, we have a surprise for you.” Onew smiled at him and for a moment, the teen was frozen, that smile is breathtakingly beautiful (he got the description from Hoshi, mind you).

 

“I want to order something, help me choose Hoshi?” Jonghyun asked and the teen happily stood and led the way to the counter.

 

“I apologize in behalf of the two, they are both fanboys of sorts so you have to be really tolerant with them.” Onew laughed a bit. “Are you uncomfortable?” Onew asked and Woozi shook his head.

 

“Just out of place, he is your love child as he declared.” Woozi replied politely with a hint of jealousy.

 

“Ah, don’t worry too much about it, I actually asked Hoshi to invite you today because I have a surprise for you.” Onew patted Woozi’s shoulder and the teen was confused. 

 

But when Hoshi and Jonghyun returned with trays of food and two new faces, Woozi was gaping.

 

“Hi! I’m Myungsoo.” The Infinite visual quickly extended a hand to Woozi who was gaping as he shook the idol’s hand.

 

“I’m Sunggyu.” The leader extended a hand and Woozi shook it as well.

 

“I’m Woozi,  sunbae-nim.” Woozi introduced himself and the two infinite idols chuckled, making his cheeks flush.

 

“He’s cute hyung.” Myungsoo remarked.

 

“And he composes songs, great kids.” Jonghyun chimed in.

 

“Really?” Sunggyu asked.

 

“He’s part of the vocal group.” Onew added.

 

“Oh, he’s that talented?” Sunggyu asked and Jonghyun, Onew and Hoshi nodded.

 

“Oh, we haven’t introduced our love child yet.” Onew exclaimed.

 

“Jonghyun hyung already did.” Myungsoo remarked, sipping his coffee.

 

“Ah, well, what do you think?” Onew asked and Sunggyu raised both thumbs up.

 

“He did not inherit your vocal prowess though.” Sunggyu remarked.

 

“Hey, don’t dare insult our child! He’s a talented choreographer and leader of the performance group and his voice is awesome too!” Jonghyun quickly defended the teen as he pulled him closer to his body.

 

“Thanks hyung!” Hoshi remarked.

 

“He’s protective.” Onew remarked, pulling the teen to his body and patting the blonde hair. “But you did insult our kid Gyu, how could you!” Onew mock pouted.

 

“ew, that’s gross Onew.” Sunggyu remarked then looked at the other teen who was gaping like a fish out of water.

 

“I heard that you are like Hoshi, I mean you ship us?” Myungsoo asked and Woozi nodded while blushing. “Great, well you know we are not the obvious ship in Infinite but, we are just like those two.” Myungsoo pointed to the two SHINee members who were now holding hands while Hoshi told them how it felt to have their first concert.

 

“You are?” Woozi asked.

 

“Yeah, not a popular OTP I’m afraid.” Sunggyu answered but Woozi shook his head. 

 

“you two are the most perfect OTP ever!” There it was, the fanboy speaking.

 

“Nah ah! Jongyu is best!” Hoshi butted in.

 

“Myunggyu!” Woozi shouted back and the four older idols laughed at the banter.

 

“this is going to be fun.” Myungsoo chirped. “hyung would you do the honors?” Myungsoo asked and Sunggyu nodded.

 

“We may not have a lot of encounters but I do hope that you’ll accept our offer.” Sunggyu paused and looked at Woozi in the eye. “Would you want to be part of our family? Be our love child Woozi.” Sunggyu asked and Woozi gasped and went silent for a full minute before he let out silent tears and nodded. 

 

Myungsoo squealed in delight before he hugged the boy and motioning for Sunggyu to do so as well. They ended up in a family hug and the SHINee family smiled at them fondly.

 

“Thanks hyung.” Hoshi thanked Onew who smiled and patted his son’s hair. 

 

“I guess you two should meet your SHINfinite uncles soon. Ah, our family is really growing.” Onew remarked.

 

“I’ve got to inform Heechul hyung.” Sunggyu added.

 

“Wookie hyung too!” Myungsoo remarked as he took out his phone to get a selca of them.

 

“us too!” Jonghyun chirped and took out his phone to take a selca of his family.

 

\---- 

 

“Yah, where have you been?” Seungcheol asked as the two returned to the dorm.

 

“To meet Woozi’s parents.” Hoshi asked and Woozi chased the older inside the dorm.

 

“Parents?” Seungcheol asked and Hoshi nodded.

 

“Oh hyung, Heechul hyung wanted to meet Jeonghan hyung and Jun hyung next week, and you too because apparently, you are hitting on his daughter!” Hoshi screamed out as Woozi tackled him to the sofa.

 

“He looks a bit mad though.” Woozi added as he pinned the dancer to the fluffy couch while Seungcheol shook his head and entered his room, confused but a bit nervous since there is a Heechul in the equation.

 

“Is this the way you show appreciation huh?” Hoshi whined.

 

“Fine, just because you are now my brother. Gosh I look so stupid earlier.” Woozi whined.

 

“nah, they adored you.” Hoshi remarked, hugging the composer by the waist. “Jeonghan hyung, doll up next weekend!, Jun hyung too!” Hoshi shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> well I adore Seventeen and tsk, Jeonghan is too pretty not to be Heechul’s daughter while Jun, he looks like Heechul himself, and I did read somewhere in my FB feed that Heechul agreed that they looked alike ^^
> 
> so want me to write the SJxSVT chaos???? 
> 
> tee hee


End file.
